Vehicle crashes occur on a daily basis in the United States and throughout the world. Vehicle crashes may involve one or more vehicles and may include collisions with other vehicles, collisions with other property, or collisions with people. Such vehicle crashes may result in damage to the vehicle, other property, or, in some cases, injury or loss of life to a person. When vehicle crashes occur, emergency response services such as law enforcement, firefighting services, and emergency medical services (EMS) may be called to the vehicle crash site to assist victims of the vehicle crash, manage traffic, remove debris, and provide other emergency response services. The emergency response services may alter the vehicle crash site (e.g., move vehicles involved in the crash) to assist the victims or to manage traffic. Accordingly, after such emergency services are provided, vehicle crash data (i.e., the location of the vehicles, type of vehicles, and other information regarding the vehicle crash) may not be representative of the actual vehicle crash.
After the emergency response services have been provided, law enforcement may then have to recreate the vehicle crash site to gather the actual vehicle crash data. However, the vehicle crash site may not be reproducible because some of the vehicles may have been moved and/or some of the vehicles may be total loss vehicles, where the damage to the vehicle is deemed unrepairable (e.g., a vehicle with substantial fire damage), and may lead to inaccurate vehicle crash data.
Recreating the crash scene after emergency response services have been provided may also add to the time necessary to process insurance claims associated with the vehicles involved in the crash. Because the crash scene is altered, assessment of the vehicle crash data by the insurance companies may require more time for processing the insurance claims. Delaying insurance claims processing may increase the costs associated with a vehicle crash for an insurance provider. For example, delays in processing an insurance claim for a vehicle may increase the costs for the insurance provider in providing a temporary rental car to a policy holder while the damaged vehicle is being repaired or replaced as rental car fees may be incurred for a longer duration.